


It?

by semi_automatic



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Dysphoria, M/M, Self-Harm, Trans(?) Tyler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-08 22:44:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6877495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semi_automatic/pseuds/semi_automatic





	It?

He. She. They. They? She? It? Tyler doesn't know. Tyler hasn't known for a few months and things are starting to go fast and feel warped; the dragging of a razorblade over pale flesh feels far away and Tyler doesn't know anything any more. The dull, cold metal drops to the floor along with Tyler's tears and they bolt out the window, they he she it are running down the street as fast as they can manage, baggy sweatshirt to hide scars and the muscles that they hate, ripped skinny jeans and floral shoes that felt maybe right but uncertainty. Before they know it the top part of Josh's fence is digging into cuts and hands and legs and they're grasping onto the rough bark of the tree that scrapes hands and knees but they don't care, they need air in a chest that feels ugly and wrong and a confused mind and God, half of them hopes Josh will hear them and come out and help but the other half is embarrassed and can't explain.


End file.
